Their Story
by mistress-sire03
Summary: Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, their story, their beginnings, written in twenty truths. MinatoKushina


Twenty Truths about Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato.

Title: Their Story

Author: mistress-sire03

Rating: T (Some minor cuss words...)

Word Count: 1,702

Summary: Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, their story, their beginnings written in twenty truths.

* * *

_**Their Story**_

20. The common belief that Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato met through kicking each other's behind was not entirely true. Quite the contrary they engaged themselves in a civil conversation about Konoha and Whirlpool Village which was pretty doubtful due to Kushina's loud and brash attitude.

19. It was true however that the next three days both of them were found in the hospital after Minato mistakenly reffered to her as a boy.

18. Since then calling the number one prankster in town _'boy'_ had been the greatest taboo in their time. Though it was not through Minato's experiences but rather through a very legendary white-haired sannin who found himself nearly impaled on the Konoha flagpole. Needless to say nobody crossed Uzumaki Kushina again.

17. Because of the fact that the Whirlpool Village had a small ninja population and Minato was a very special case, both found themselves pitted as team mates in the Chuunin exams without their consent. Though the news that Kushina's sensei can't hear for a week and Jiraiya suddenly acquired a very communicable disease elevated some of the madness. Some.

16. Due to the blaringly red choppy hair and the glaringly sunshine-colored hair, the two of them were quite distinguishable among their peers especially if they combined. Somehow that made all of the others doubtful if they were suitable to the blend-with-the-background espionage theme of the said exam.

15. And don't forget that whenever Kushina is within a kilometer radius distance from Minato, she suddenly had the urge to become more violent than she ever was. It was then that they were also doubtful if Minato can survive the arrangement without injuries or broken eardrums.

14. They were proved wrong however when they finished the exam an hour before the others can without said casualties. In fact the sound of laughter and merry conversation from where the two was seated left them with mouths hanging wide open.

13. On the contrary Kushina was the one who introduced ramen to Minato, who never thought that they even have a ramen store called "Ichiraku's". He was silently disturbed with the fact that Kushina knew more about his own village.

12. Somehow after that, he found a deep craving for ramen and he instantly replaced it to teriyaki as his favorite food.

11. Minato was a true prodigy that when he quickly rose from Chuunin to Jounin to ANBU captain, nobody was surprised. They had somehow expected that genius in him. However when seven years later they found him in the mercy of a red-longhaired and very beautiful Whirlpool Jounin with a very loud demeanor they were faced with the fact that maybe this time Namikaze Minato had finally met his match.

10. That was a bit exaggerated though. That time Minato was too enthralled to react to her violent greeting. The once tomboy Whirlpool Genin that he had befriended was now a very developed woman with killer looks. He won't admit that in front of her of course, after all he still want what's left of his dignity...or face intact.

09. Kushina was on a long term mission on Konoha and all of her time in the said village was spent with a very reluctant Minato. She still had to figure out that her handsome friend was a pretty eligible man. On the other hand Minato was having a hard time concentrating on his training and even missions whenever she was around. He kind of figured out that his tomboy bestfriend was very much-every inch a woman.

08. Minato was a genius, he was a prodigy, he was intelligent, he was handsome and he was charming, therefore he has fangirls that kept flocking left and right. Mind you they're actually growing in numbers and as of now the entire Land of Fire female population wanted him for themselves. When Kushina had learned of this, she laughed so hard that she chocked on the ramen that she was eating.

07. It was after returning to her apartment when she found all of her clothes ripped inside a package with a note saying "Stay away from Namikaze-sama" that hell totally broke loose. First she literally turned Minato's world upside down; poor guy didn't even know what hit him. Then the next morning all of the fangirls of the said poor guy, which she knew through her connections, were already shrieking even before the cock announced that the sun was rising. Bedgrudgingly the entire Konoha residents, even the Hokage, found themselves up and about an hour earlier than their schedule...all thanks to the morning screeches.

Kushina then painfully reminded Konoha of her earlier title as the biggest prankster in town. Nonetheless, the fangirls stopped glomping Minato when Kushina was even in a 10 kilometer distance from him. For that he never left Kushina's side much to the annoyance of the said girl.

06. With a beauty that was unknown only to her, Kushina found herself showered with marriage proposals from different male population of Konoha. It was then in a mission when their A-ranked target, who was supposed to be a sane and capable shinobi, chased Kushina all over the forest since he claimed to be deeply and madly in love with the red-haired goddess and therefore cannot live without her by his side, that Minato snapped his kunai into two and promptly broke the said shinobi into four.

05. It was a known fact all over Konoha that you can never see Minato without Kushina and vice versa, however it was up to their own imagination to measure just how deep the relationship is.

When Minato was asked if Kushina was his girlfriend, he would blush and stutter furiously that would somehow end up the question not answered or the interviewer alone. He was not Konoha's Yellow Flash for nothing.

When Kushina was asked if Minato was her boyfriend, she would flatly say no and give the interviewer a nice trip to the hospital...'nuff said. But they never knew that when she turns around blood would rush up to her cheeks which would leave her totally confused and befudelled.

04. When Kushina got hold of the true rumor that Minato had effectively gotten himself a genin team, through a lot of goading and cajoling from the Hokage, she instantly cracked up and went to meet his team to see what kind of prim and proper students the Hokage-to-be would get.

What she found however was a very annoying silent brat, an idiot moronic loud brat and delicate looking shy brat. Add a shy-annoying-moron Minato, a fucked up team work and you've got yourself a team that wouldn't last an hour.

Yet after seeing his dedication to his team, Kushina was faced with an abdominable truth that she won't be seeing much of Minato from now on. Since then, she somehow gets to an almost obssesive level of pushing Kakashi's button, interrupting all of their team meetings and making Minato work more harder to balance the team. She was still annoyed that Minato always held up their daily Ichiraku moment for team purposes.

Yup, Uzumaki Kushina was dead jealous of his team diving his attention...though why?

03. No it was not Obito but rather it took a very scheming Kakashi (a revenge to his sensei), a very in Obito (Though he was somehow confused) and a very reluctant Rin (She was not happy with the idea of patching up her team mates if this goes haywire) to make Minato and Kushina realize the burning passion of youth-as what Gai puts it. A bit of jealousy plot, overdramatic trap, believable cast and bwalah! All ends well. Somehow that blind-dinner date ended up in confessions.

Kushina was proved wrong about their team when Team 7's teamwork got her and Minato together.

02. It was in fact Kakashi who had been the very first receiver of the news. He was given an annoying mission by his annoying Hokage-sensei to remind his annoying red-haired girl of the annoying wedding meeting with the annoying wedding planner. When he kept knocki-banging on the door and nobody answered him, it was his cue to use his shinobi skills and enter the premises without a permission. He found her in the toilet bowl lurching out all of her stomach's content. When he asked if she can please finish her business the Hokage was waiting, she rolled her eyes and pointed at her tummy before vomiting again. Kakashi immediately got the message and became very rigid with the mere thought, only the command "Bring that asshole here" made him move mechanically almost robotically, his poor poor mind was still in daze.

An hour later a sleppy Obito, who was dragged by Rin therefore for once early, a frazzeled Hokage and a still dazed silent Kakashi filled up the entire Uzumaki living room waiting for Rin's medical conclusion. Both woman exited the bedroom with Rin smiling a little too brightly and Kushina still looking weak. The Hokage immdiately went to her side and seated her on the couch before he reprimanded her of taking care of herself when he's gone and that she's so reckless, etc., etc. It was when she became thoroughly annoyed that she blurted out with a growl:

_'Baka, I'm pregnant, asshole!'_

Instead of one, two bodies fell on the floor namely Namikaze Minato and... Hatake Kakashi.

01. Minato was tired very tired. Hokage duties, Konoha Council, the clans and the remnants of the war was definently taking their toll on him. But the worst of all was coping with Kushina's messed up taste buds--I mean where the hell can he get pickeled flavor ramen, not to mention the fact that when he comes home without even a scrap of the said food (even if the said task was given at two in the morning) he'd be kicked up to the Hokage Monument.

Though when he comes home only to find his lovable fiancee in a deep and peaceful slumber, he'd be filled with a feeling of peace and happiness that he's indeed 'home' and he'd do everything to protect it...and them.

She was his and he was hers and for him, that's all that matters.

* * *

A/N: Honestly I don't know the twenty truths format...just that I made it on a whim. I'm so much obsessed with Naruto's parents right now so there I decided to make this...pathetic excuse of a fic...just to get it out of my system. Oh and by the title...don't now what came over me.

Anyway I hope you liked it. Suggestions, criticisms and comments are welcomed.

Oh, BTW it's not checked so sorry for the wrong grammars. (I don't particularly trust myself with the tenses or verb forms so sorry if it's somehow awkward)


End file.
